1. Field of the Invention
An object of the present invention is a device to fasten or fix covers (which may or may not be perforated or partially perforated) or panels to decorate and protect or shield instruments, especially electrical and electronic instruments.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Decorative and shielding covers such as covers for the front faces of electronic instruments and loudspeaker boxes, whether metallic or made of plastic, must, in most cases, be solidly fixed to their supports in order to prevent them from vibrating. This may be a source of problems, and may cause them to be detached if they are not securely fixed. To ensure that their fastening is vibration resistant, these covers are generally provided with sufficiently long lugs, the ends of which are twisted. However, this kind of operation cannot be easily automated, and requires access through the rear of the box or casing. In another known device to fasten covers of this type, the covers are provided with lugs having a hole into which a pawl, forming one piece with the box, is fastened by being snapped in, but this kind of approach does not enable the fastening of the cover to withstand the vibrations for very long, because the usual tolerances for large scale batch production do not ensure that the slot is positioned with adequate precision.